Hope High School
by 7Katara7
Summary: All of the main characters have thier powers. They all have thier uniforms, she all have thier high school seats! Yes, join the Avatar crew on yet another journy. Dangerous and livley! Can they survive mondern day high school?
1. New Kid

_**First of all I want to thank lil' munkies for letting me use his/her story ideas. You'll see some of them slowly show up. I gain some of the story idea's do not belong to me, but lil' munkies! Thanx lil' munkies! **_

Hope High school

By: 7Katara7

Chapter one: New kid

The clock by her nightstand slowly increased in volume as it basically said "Get up! GET up! GET UP!" She brought her arm out of bed and violently smacked the off button. She slowly moaned she bended frozen water to lift up the covers and pull her out of bed. She made it carry her to the hall's bathroom. She brushed her teeth and then looked out their window. "I hate Mondays." She sighed turning the shower on. "Sokka turn off the shower water! Mine's too cold!" She screamed at her older brother.

He only snickered and continued his own. She stormed out of the bathroom. She took a deep breath, this had been happening everyday! Maybe today she would get it right……………………………. She heard a shrill scream and then "hot, hot, HOT!" Sokka shrieked. Katara smiled evilly, "you have a hot shower, my dear, dear brother?" She asked putting on a complete innocent act. He growled and turned it off. "I hate the fact that you have powers! You are such a weirdo!" He yelled. Katara looked at the door, knowing he was on the other side. "So I've been told." She said her eyes facing downward.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The teacher showed this stupid look like "Great, another one." Her name was Mrs. Kina. She had practical 50 kids to look after. What's worse, they where (don, don, don!) teenagers! The evil clicks that made others cry, the ones that made sarcastic comments and goofed off. If she counted she would guess that she had given out at least one hundred F's. "Ok class! We have a new student. Why don't you come up here and introduce yourself? You're on the hot seat!" (The hot seat is an evil place where teachers make kids go up and others ask questions about that person, weather that wanted to or not. All of those in 7th grade Mrs. Ehlers and Mrs. Hathaway; you'll know what I am talking about!)

Katara stood and faced the class. "I am Katara Ocean. I am 14 and I like the color blue." She said giving out the peace sign. She was always good in front of the class. They clapped. The teacher sighed, "Take a seat Katara." She did. A kid in the back with black hair and blue tips in it only caught a glance of her eyes as she turned and sat. He only got a glance, but that's all it took, Aang fell head over heels for this new girl. He couldn't get the thought of her eyes as they met, this Katara girl, she would cause him trouble.


	2. New Friends

Hope High School

By: 7Katara7

Chapter two: New Friends

Katara took her seat; it was only a couple rows ahead of Aang and his best friend, Bumi. (In my story Bumi is young and still mad.) Aang stared and Bumi seemed to have noticed. "Hey, you see the new girl?" He asked. Aang nodded in a trance. Bumi nudged his arm, "Are you gonna stare at her all day? Or are you gonna introduce yourself?" Aang came back to reality. I think I'll introduce myself when class is over." Aang said. Bumi smacked him in the back of his head, "It is after class! You dope!" Aang stood and walked over to her.

"Oh, good, Katara you have an escort from class to class." Mrs. Kina announced. "Aang blushed, "Uh, hi, my names Aang." Katara slung her back over her shoulder, "My name is Katara. It's nice to meet you." She said holding out her hand. Aang took it, they shook. She smiled and then handed him her schedule. "I don't know where my next class is, could you help me find it?" She asked. He looked it over. "Yeah, just fallow me the whole day. It seems we have the same classes." He told her smiling. She sighed in relief, "Great! I was afraid I wouldn't get the same class with someone nice." He blushed, **_she said I was nice! _**

He led her to his next class and she sat, she was assigned a seat right next to Yue, the most popular girl of the school. Katara introduced her self and instantly they where great friends. "Listen, my friend will be here any sec. I would really like it if you hung out with us." Yue said smiling. Katara beamed, "Of course!" And then Suki came in. "Hey Suki! This is Katara! She's gonna hang out with us!" Yue called from a cross the room to her best friend. Everyone turned and looked at Katara. And sense then, she had been extremely popular. In other words she was in. Suki sat on the other side of Katara. "Nice to meet you, hey did you see that new guy? He is sooooooooo hot!" Suki squealed. "Ohhhhhhhhhhh! Describe!" Yue piped in. "Ok, first of all. He's buff! He's cute and he's a total funny guy." Suki clasped her hands together dreamily.

Katara thought it over. "That's," She began. Yue and Suki stopped and listened. "That's my brother!" Katara exclaimed. They smiled. "Really! You have to introduce me!" Suki cried. Katara nodded her head. They where officially friends. "Wait! I have a friend. She goes here, uh, her name is Toph. Do you know her?" They raised their brows, "We sure do. In fact here she comes." Yue told her. They heard "Get out of my way ya freak!" Katara spun. "Toph!" She cried. Toph was clutching the collar of a horrified boy; he probably asked her out or hit on her because she never gets that aggressive out of the blue. "Katara?" She asked feeling the vibrations in the earth. Katara stomped her foot a couple times. "Oh! There you are!" (by the way all of the characters in the Avatar show that have powers, have powers here too.)

Toph ran over to Katara. "Hey girl! What's been going on? What ya doing here?" Toph asked. Katara smiled. "I moved here! I am going to school with you!" Katara responded. The two girls's clutched each other's arms and hopped about in glee. Yue and Suki stared. "Wasn't she on our avoid list?" Suki whispered in Yue ear. Yue raised a brow. "Yes, but if Katara likes her, we may as well give her a try." Yue decided. They nodded their heads. "Hey Toph! C'mon! Sit by us!" They cried in unison. Toph and Katara walked over to Yue and Suki then stopped. "Wait can I introduce Toph to a new friend?" She asked.

Yue and Suki nodded. "Hurry up!" They beamed. Katara grasped Toph hand. "Aang! Hit the table or something!" Aang was confused but hit the table all the same. Toph smiled, "There you are!" She said. "Is this who I am supposed to meet?" Toph asked. Katara nodded. "Nice to meet you twinkle toes!" She smiled. Aang was confused. Bumi and Aang both were thinking it. **_Girls are complicated! _**Katara and Toph skipped back over to Yue and Suki who smiled and waved. They sat and began their girly chattering.


	3. Peroid 2

Hope High school

By: 7Katara7

Chapter Three: period 2

He walked in. The coolest kid in school was gorgeous to all the girls, all the girls except Suki, Ty Lee and Toph. Yue however had never given up on his love! Katara's eyes boggled. Her cheeks reddened, she had heard of him and never paid much attention, but when he was heading her way, nothing would bring her gaze away. "Hi, my name's Jet. What's yours?" Jet said smiling his smile. Katara's cheeks reddened. She forced out a mouse volume "Katara………..Ocean". Jet raised a brow. "You're cute. Wanna go out?" He asked. Her face went red, she nodded. "Great, I'll pick you up at 8:00, kay?" Jet said walking away. "That's too bad, dude. Bumi sighed. Aang sighed. "Shoot!" He clenched his fists.

Jet however, was happy. **_Another girl, falling for the Jet! _**He thought. Katara and Suki chattered. "I can't believe it! He asked you out!" Suki beamed. Toph gave thumbs up. Yue growled pouting. "Well congratulations, hot stuff." Yue forced out as well as a fake smile. Katara returned the smile.

After school, Aang was walking home when he ran into the cheerleader bully of the school, Azula and her friends Mae and Ty Lee. Aang gulped. "You owe me money." Azula began. Aang moved back, he wasn't allowed to use bending unless he was in danger. "I don't owe you anything." Aang shivered. "You are due; I have everyone else's, just not yours." Azula said advancing towards him. He was cornered. The three blocked off his escape routs.

Aang was ready to take a fireball. He has been in a fight with them and they almost blew his cover of being able to bend as well as hers. He raised his arms in defense ready for the flames to lick his arms. He heard a rough slash and then a desperate scream. Ty Lee collapsed. Mae shot an arrow, it hit its mark. The bender gasped and held her arm. Blood leaking out like a river. She got up and lashed put with a spiky water whip. Aang watched in amazement. He didn't know there were other benders other than him and Bumi.

The whip almost hit Azula, but it did make a mark as hit past her cheek. Azula gasped and held her cheek. "Ugh!" She screamed as she let the flames hit the bender. It hit the bender's stomach. Aang jumped up and blew a gust of air at Azula sending her into the street. Mea took the moment into her liking and shot multiple arrows through her bracelet at Aang who dodged them. The mysterious bender was standing up by now and sent water around Mea. It slowly enclosed on her. It swished around her body and carrying her throughout the watery walls swiftly.

Aang had his own problems to deal with and their names where Ty Lee and Azula. Ty Lee spun and punched his angle upon doing her cartwheel. Azula shot a fireball as he came down. He did the splits barley dodging it. "Ow!" He yelled and then jumped up feeling large amounts of pain. He looked over and saw Mae flying into the sand pit and then Mae passed out. The bender spun and came to Aang's aid with numerous water whips at Ty Lee, each hitting their marks. The benders smile was obvious. Aang was hit in the shoulder with a swift fire blow. He gritted his teeth.

The bender turned to Azula and sent a large amount of water waves at her. Ty Lee ran at Aang, who blew her away and she landed in a tree. Ty Lee hit her head and fell out of the tree unconscious. Aang smiled and turned to Azula and the bender. They were in a fiery wave of blazing flames. Most of the flames licked the benders body. You could hear multiple gasps and cries as they hit her. Aang couldn't get to through it would burn him. Finally the fire all came into Azula direction and then was turned to a blazing inferno and then was shot at the Waterbender. She cried out and then collapsed flames still encircling her. Azula's evil smile soon disappeared after they heard distant sirens.

Azula woke her friends and then booked. Aang ran over to the unconscious body. He turned her over to reveal her face. Shock overcame him as one word swirled in his mind. **_Katara!_**


	4. I know a fast way there

Hope High School

By: 7Katara7

Chapter Four: I know a fast way to get there………..

Katara's eyes focused on what seemed to big eyes. Finally she saw it was a boy. She sat up. "Your up! Great I was beginning to wonder." Aang sighed. Katara felt her stomach. "Ow! What happened?" She asked. "Azula hit you. But don't worry! Your in the hospital now!" Aang said optimistically. "Hospital!" Katara forced out. "Yeah, I carried you hear. Most of the wounds are bandaged and fine. How's your arm?" Aang asked.

Katara glanced at her arm, it had gauze that was slowly turning red. She sighed. "You won't tell anyone will you?" Katara asked. Aang raised a brow. "Tell what?" Katara took a deep breath, "You know, that I am a Waterbender." She sighed. Aang nodded. "Of course not! Just don't tell anyone that I am an Airbender!" Aang gave off his signature smile. Katara smiled back and hugged him. "Then I should tell you something. Toph, my fiend is an Earthbender." Aang sighed. "I knew it! No wonder the rocks flew at me on the way home after I asked if she was blind." Aang said smacking himself in the head.

"Oh! That reminds me. My friend is a n Earthbender, too!" He beamed. Katara smiled. "Well I had better get home." Katara said getting out of the bed. Katara fallowed Aang out of the hospital. "Ya know, I know a way I can get you there fast." Aang said. Katara cocked her head, "how?" Aang picked her up and ran to his house at top speed. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" She screamed and then they skidded to a halt. Aang put her down. "Where do you live?" He asked. She looked around. Then she pointed across the street, "there." He looked over and then sweetly held out his hand, "hello there neighbor!" He cried. Katara smiled.

She leaned over to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for taking me to the hospital." She said turning to leave. Aang stood there stunned. He blushed. "Can I walk to school with you tomorrow?" He asked. She turned and looked at him. "You know a fast way to get there?" She smiled mischievously before closing the door to her house. Aang sighed lovingly, "I take that as a yes."


End file.
